gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Freedom X
''Neo Freedom X ''is a three part series by the known niche company In-Verse, during the years 2012 through 2014. It is set in the far future, and they are the final parts of the first In-Verse Timeline. It has the same trilogy motif of Dreamers of the Road, its successor is the Battle of Zero series, by the same company. It has three protagonists as well, the first one is female warrior Sibylla Meira, the second one is Valeria Lindbergh's adopted son Balder Bryant and the third one is Van the Time Master or Aeon Bryant, Balder's son. Gameplay Each character in the games has their own set of basic, special and desesperation attacks that can only be brought if the player in question has less than 25% of life energy. As a 3D fighter, players can move around the stages with the joystick, also to dodge and to avoid dangerous spots. The second game features several changes, making the game more balanced and easier, now the desperation attack is also available with a "Super Bar", and uses realistic fighting styles in contrast of the more fantasy-based ones in the first and the third game. The third game, the ring outs no longer exists, and is set into a Marvel vs. Capcom Team based game. With preset teams like in The King of Fighters series, each one with their different stories, and the design is more different rather than the pseudo-modern feel of the previous two, accommodating to the futuristic motif. Plot Neo Freedom X Part 1 Sibylla and Amairani are sisters who were born during the Roaring Twenties, however, they were teleported away into the far future, around the 2020s, in which an organization with black magic had been invaded the formerly peaceful Aslada, now the two with the help of a small group of heroes to fight its Villains, the GoldBreakers, the first Crusaders. Neo Freedom X Part 2 Year 2040, Balder, a young boy adopted by then former wanted criminal Valeria Lindbergh who woken up from a cryogenic sleep as a 20-year sentence, alongside his friends Astrid Lane and Diana Howard. They fight against a common enemy, the Valeria Clones outbreak are back and Lucas Alexander may have the answers of the problem, but he recently made a tournament, but also to lure Balder into his own haunted past. Neo Freedom X Part 3 - The Third Impact 2055. A young boy named Aeon Bryant is recruited with others in teams, his in the 2nd Division since he has not reached eighteen yet, he will met other members of his new team and tries to overpass his father, Balder, alongside him will be Ingrid Howard, Diana's daughter, among others. Brand new enemies are Resurfaced such as the Second Crusaders. However, Aeon's Nature is those of Mega humans, and the "White Pupil" that haunts him. Can Aeon will become a good leader of his team and defeat his Inner demons to save the Crystals from disappearing? Characters Neo Freedom X Part 1 *Sibylla Meira: The main protagonist of Part 1, she has a fairly protective and somewhat strict personality as well, but she has good reasons for that. Also she likes responsibility and tries to stay in control of the things that they are happening, often mocked for being too tall for a woman. She's physically nineteen years old, but in real years she's ninety-five. *Amairani Meira: Younger sister of the heroine, her personality is pretty childish and often unworried about things, she's very happy to help her newfound friends, but at the middle of the game she's brainwashed and must be saved. She's physically seventeen years old, in real age she's ninety-three. *Jeanne Claytor Howard: A relative of the powerful Howard family, she has the control of flames. Antisocial, a big jerk and self-centered jet fighter in the military, she dislikes older people due to bad stuff that happened in the past, which disturbes Sibylla and Mai. She's twenty-one years old. *Noel Fenris: A young and awkward boy who was entered unwillingly in the idol singing career. Close friend of Jeanne and possibly her boyfriend. He's twenty years old. *Gear: An engineered human who belongs to the secret organization of Goldbreakers, being of the eight gods. He has a composed and almost silent personality, only speaking in one or at least some more words. His age is unknown and he has robotic ways of speech and attacking. *Hal Luxaloss: Elise's son and Vanessa and Jaden's nephew. He holds the powers of the wind and water to fight his enemies. He's twenty-years old. *Lia: A Crane that can become human whenever she needs. Lia is from GoldBreakers, age unknown, she alongside Gear, is two from the eight great pillars. She has a cunning, childish and crazy personality that always waits for a little help. *Mark O'Bryne (A returning character from TAOV): He's the Commander of the Guardians, an organization who dedicates to preserve the peace every time since the 2010s. He's twenty-three years old, but looks forty. *Dean Jager: He's the boss of the game, Dean is a man that doesn't do too much and prefers that Lia and Gear do the things. He has a modest and a bad boy-like personality, sometimes saying that company is meaningless for him, even treats people like stupid, especially the heroes, he's thirty-four years old. Neo Freedom X Part 2 *Balder Bryant (Age 20; Combat Style: Karate infused with Shadow attacks from his CORE Crystal of Sacred Darkness) **The Hero of Part 2, he has a kind and reserved personality. But he's not too good with the people around him, but has friends. *Astrid Lindbergh (Age Unknown/17 Phys; Combat Style: Kung Fu, with a Lance and Shield.) **One of the last Valeria Clones, that were infused with another DNA. *Diana Howard (Age 21; Combat Style: Boxing with Blue Fire infused powers.) **Granddaughter of Ran Howard, a woman who works in a Live House. *Lamont Fey (Age 19; Combat Style: Savate) **One of Balder's Best pals, enjoys playing basketball and playing cards. *Marcelo Dos Santos (Age 32; Combat Style: Capoeira) **Son of Elisa Delgado and a Capoeira master. *Zaid Campbell (Age 25; Combat Style: Vale Tudo) **He's a friend of Serah and Valerie, and also their MA Instructor. *Gloria Fellionne (Age 17; Combat Style: Systema) **A bubbly yet sarcastic and a little manipulative young woman. *Serah Meyrink (Age 20; Combat Style: Shotokan Karate) **Haizea's and Claude's Granddaughter, Marty's Daughter. *Valerie Lindbergh (Age 16; Combat Style: Mízōngquán) **Haizea's and Claude's Granddaughter, Vania's Daughter. *Félix Carmine of Santa Carolina/Blu (Age 19; Combat Style: Bājíquán) **A Young millionaire boy who has his misadventures. *Bob Rodgers (Age 46; Combat Style: Muay Thai) **A Police officer who's investigating the case of the Valeria Clones. *Rosalie Yagami (Age Unknown/18 Phys; Combat Style: Boujutsu) **Astrid's Surrogate Sister, and Lucas' Servant. *Lucas Alexander (Age 26; Combat Style: Wrestling) **The Game's Sub-Boss, He knows the secret behind the clones. *Valeria Lindbergh (Age 47/27 Phys; Combat Style: MMA) **Final Boss, she awakened from a Prison-like Cryogenic Sleep of the VSRFX during twenty years. *Stella Williams (Age 19; Combat Style: Aikijutsu) **Secret character, eventually the love interest of Balder and the Lindbergh's relative. Neo Freedom X Part 3 - The Third Impact Team 4 - Team Albus Aurum (Bright Gold) *Aeon Bryant: The main protagonist of Part 3. Balder and Stella's son. *Ingrid Howard: Aeon's classmate and best friend, Diana's niece. *Rocky Jager Schneider: A Hunter member of the team. Team 3 - Lightning Star Seeds *Nicholas von Fey: Leader of the team, uses ESP gloves. *June Luxaloss: A royal family member of the Aslada royal family. *Percival Phoenix: A Trickster and a fire wielder. Team 2 - The Butterflies *Tania Strauss: The leader, a proud and arrogant person. *Remi Armstrong: A woman not good at teamwork. *Cecile Fernandez: A shy nerd good at weaponry. Team 1 - Black Void *Lloyd Ariel Stigmata: Aeon's Rival and Childhood friend. *Mario Fair: The muscleman and a kind hearted nature lover. *Yoshi (real name unknown): A foreign student and new member. Team 5 - Boss Team *Balder Bryant (returning character): The boss of Lane Corp, and Aeon's father/sensei. *Kali Chrome: The leader of the Cardinals, her death marks the ending of the first timeline. *Van: A boy who belongs to the Time Masters, he's the one who kills Kali. Team 6 - Sibylla *Sibylla Meira (returning character): Returned to the fight more than thirty after the events, without aging somehow. Has a completely revamped moveset. (Console Version Exclusive) Trivia *This game marks the ending of the first In-Verse Timeline, and the start of the second timeline consisting in Battle of Zero, Neo Formula Racing, The FEAST Saga, etc. *This and Devil's Eye had the most huge number of changes in the concepts. *Part 3 is Pauly-kun's most disliked finale of a franchise, next one would be Mark of the Bloody Soul, the fifth game of the Re: Vengeance series and the third is Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Weapon based Fighting Games